S'il vous plaît, Maître
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. O.S.Spoilers T.7 : Août 1980… Un jeune homme brun, taciturne réalise qu’il a commis la plus grande stupidité de sa vie en confiant à son maître une prophétie concernant un enfant nouveau né, mettant en danger toute une famille… Slash LVSS.


**S'il vous plaît, Maître…**

Disclaimer : cette histoire est quelque peu (bon, OK… Pas la peine de hurler…) COMPLETEMENT inspirée de personnages appartenant à une certaine anglaise, nom de code, J.K.R. J'ai bien essayé de lui extorquer le brevet de création d'un certain maître des Potions, âme tourmentée et romantique, mais, elle n'a même pas voulu… (Pfouuuuu, quelle honte ! Je ne demandais pas grand chose quand même… Je lui aurais probablement laissé tous les autres… ou peut-être pas, qui sait ?) Je ne touche à mon grand désarroi pas une mornille, pas un gallion pour ma pauvre prose et le temps que j'ai consacré à écrire ce 'petit chef-d'œuvre' (Ouais, bon j'ai bien le droit de m'envoyer quelques fleurs, sinon, je pourrais pleurer de vous infliger ça…)

Pairing : Oy, là, ça se corse… Pour la première fois, je fais des infidélités à un certain regard d'émeraude. Après avoir casé Harry avec Drago, Severus, Bill, Blaise…, bref, avec la plupart des mâles appétissants (et je compte bien persister dans cette voie de perdition…) je me suis finalement lancé dans un pairing assez… différent. Bref, un futur maître des Potions, jeune homme influençable et celui dont on ne doit surtout pas prononcer le nom… Vous voyez de qui je parle… Enfin, j'ose l'espérer, sinon vous avez de sérieuses lacunes en la matière qui nous importe…

Il s'agit donc d'un _**slash**_ (d'un autre côté, je n'écris que des slashs…) alors, homophobes, je vous conseille de passer ici votre chemin, toutefois, la lecture d'un tel texte pourra au pire vous permettre un peu d'ouverture d'esprit… rien de bien dramatique en somme… l'intelligence et la tolérance n'étant, rassurez-vous, pas une maladie 'honteuse'…

Rating : M comme Mmmmmmmmmmmm… et je crois que je frôle le PWP sur ce coup-là…

Résumé : ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! Il y aura des **SPOILERS AU TOME 7** ! Alors si vous continuez, ce sera à vos risques et périls…

Août 1980… Un jeune homme brun, taciturne réalise qu'il a commis la plus grande stupidité de sa vie en confiant à son maître une prophétie concernant un enfant nouveau né, mettant en danger toute une famille… Il essaye de réparer son erreur tragique… Par tous les moyens…

sslvsslvsslvsslv

Ce texte est entièrement dédié à mon bébé adoré, ma petite sœur Nadwen, qui lit et relit mes histoires avec tant d'indulgence… N'hésitez pas à vous plonger dans ces divins écrits…

sslvsslvsslvsslv

Allez… Bonne lecture à tous…

sslvsslvsslvsslv

**S'il vous plaît, Maître…**

15 Août 198O… Little Hangleton était un charmant petit village pittoresque niché dans la campagne anglaise au cœur du Devonshire. Malheureusement, cette petite bourgade qui aurait pu être un lieu des plus paisibles et une agréable destination de villégiature pour touristes en goguette, avait autrefois défrayé les chroniques journalistiques moldues lorsqu'il y a fort, fort longtemps, par un matin brumeux, furent découverts trois corps sans vie, tous membres d'une des plus riches et influentes familles de cette petite communauté rurale. Dans ce village sans aucune histoire d'aucune sorte, l'événement avait déchaîné les passions… et continuait encore d'attiser les rumeurs les plus rocambolesques jamais entendues dans cette partie-ci du comté… Aux dires des plus anciens du village, le manoir des Riddle était considéré comme hanté depuis le fameux triple meurtre inexplicable et étrange du patriarche, de sa femme et de son fils, un très bel homme brun, d'environ une trentaine d'années, prénommé Tom.

Peu avant ce drame, encore aujourd'hui source des théories des plus affolantes et loufoques, le jeune héritier de la fortune des Riddle avait déjà attiré à lui l'attention des dames bien pensantes de cette communauté suite à une aventure assez incompréhensible avec une horrible jeune femme, Mérope Gaunt, habitant dans une masure voisine du manoir familial. Cette petite souillon vivait, en recluse avec son père et son frère, deux hommes aux comportements des plus douteux. Sans crier gare, le jeune Tom s'était enfui, reniant son père et sa famille, renonçant à ses biens et à sa situation pour suivre la fille Gaunt, il avait d'abord convolé en justes noces avec la demoiselle puis, le fils prodigue était revenu finalement chez ses parents après plusieurs mois, définitivement seul, prétextant que celle qui était devenue sa femme l'avait en quelque sorte empoisonné. Cette mésaventure assez incroyable avait entretenu les ragots du village pendant un certain temps, du moins jusqu'à cette terrible nuit de 1944.

Selon les articles de presse, le triple homicide ne s'expliquait nullement, les corps des trois membres respectés de la famille Riddle n'ayant apparemment subi aucune agression physique visible, ils semblaient juste curieusement endormis, les yeux ouverts, comme pétrifiés, une terreur clairement lisible dans leurs iris à tout jamais éteints. Pourtant, nul ne pouvait contester que les habitants du manoir étaient bel et bien morts cette nuit-là, en même temps. Difficile alors de soutenir la thèse d'une simple coïncidence. Le jardinier accusé du crime n'avait eu de cesse de clamer son innocence, il avait pourtant été le seul véritable suspect de la tragédie mystérieuse de Little Hangleton. Après quelques temps, la paisible bourgade anglaise avait retrouvé son calme, plus aucun événement particulier pour troubler la vie tranquille de cette petite communauté. Ne demeurait de cette histoire devenue quasi légendaire au fil des années, au fil des décennies, qu'un manoir en ruine et personne n'osant plus s'approcher de ce lieu maudit.

Personne... du moins, c'est ce que croyaient les habitants de Little Hangleton. Depuis moins d'un an, avait lieu un curieux ballet d'hommes masqués et vêtus de noirs qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient magiquement autour de ce sinistre manoir, sans qu'aucun villageois ne s'aperçoive pourtant de ces drôles de va et vient. Cette nuit-là, la lune pleine éclairait magnifiquement le village et la campagne anglaise environnante aux couleurs verdoyantes. Les habitants de la bourgade étaient tous calfeutrés dans leur demeure cossue et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues alentours, pas même un vieux chat errant, ni un chien vagabond à la recherche de maigres pitances dans les poubelles débordantes. Seuls, les hululements de quelques chouettes dans les environs témoignaient de l'heure plus que tardive, il avait d'ailleurs été noté la présence anormalement importante pour la région de ces volatiles nocturnes.

Le manoir Riddle quelque peu isolé se situait à environ deux kilomètres des autres habitations, on y accédait uniquement par un interminable chemin escarpé. Malgré la présence d'une lune exceptionnellement proche de la terre, la clarté de l'astre blanc de la nuit ne parvenait pas à traverser le feuillage compact et dense de chênes tricentenaires le long du petit sentier ce qui accentuait encore davantage l'aspect sinistre et terrifiant, quasi fantomatique de cette demeure abandonnée et en ruine. Une silhouette masculine, assez longiligne, vêtue d'une longue robe noire s'arrêta un bref instant. Comme par réflexe, le jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux sombres comme l'ébène, qui retombait sur son visage aux traits anguleux, serra convulsivement son avant-bras gauche qui semblait le faire souffrir assez douloureusement, une brûlure brève et intense pendant quelques secondes, puis, la douleur s'estompa progressivement, c'était la deuxième fois que la marque des ténèbres l'appelait ce soir.

Il avait appris à gérer cette souffrance avec le temps mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas un signe des plus encourageants, IL s'impatientait apparemment. Allait-il le féliciter maintenant que l'identité de l'enfant censé être son égal avait été découverte ? Mais pourquoi, par Salazar, avait-il communiqué à son Maître le contenu de la prophétie qu'il avait entendu cette sombre nuit de novembre à 'la tête de sanglier', l'auberge tenue par un tenancier des plus douteux, apparemment le frère du grand Albus Dumbledore ? Il avait pourtant espéré, de toutes ses forces que l'enfant en question n'était qu'un simple délire de cette folle aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il avait juste entraperçu depuis l'encadrement de la porte, discutant avec le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier que c'était de son unique faute si le jeune Potter était désormais en danger de mort, Harry, le fils unique de son amie d'enfance, la seule personne qu'il connaissait et aimait véritablement depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa petite Lily adorée. Scrutant attentivement les environs déserts à cette heure de la nuit, il soupira et finalement s'engouffra par le portail détruit de ce vieux manoir anglais en ruine. De toute manière, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'avancer le long du chemin caillouteux qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure sombre, quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, il devait se confronter à son Maître, lui faire entendre raison, il devait empêcher le pire de se produire sinon, il ne pourrait se le pardonner, après tout, ce désastre à venir était son entière responsabilité et même si ce bébé était le descendant du maraudeur en chef, Potter, probablement l'un des types qu'il haïssait le plus depuis ses années de scolarité à Poudlard, il était aussi celui de sa si douce Lily. Severus accéléra son pas. Les ténèbres de ce parc à l'abandon le firent frissonner encore davantage. Arrivé au seuil de la vaste entrée de chêne, à moitié arrachée de ses gonds, il contempla le chemin parcouru depuis la place centrale du village de Little Hangleton et ne put retenir un profond soupir à fendre l'âme. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix traînante et aristocratique le sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

« Alors, Severus, tu en as mis du temps, il t'a appelé il y a déjà un moment et à deux reprises… Que faisais-tu donc pour être retenu si longtemps loin de nous ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne véritablement, Malefoy, et je n'ai absolument pas de rapport à te faire sur mes activités à ce que je sache.

- Toujours d'une humeur charmante, mon ami…

- Ami, voyons, soyons sérieux une seconde, tu ignores la signification de ce terme, _Lucius_ ? »

Le jeune brun avait prononcé le prénom du premier des mangemorts avec toute la hargne et le mépris qu'il lui était possible, la silhouette haute et gracile du favori du Seigneur des ténèbres sortit de la pénombre du porche et s'avança un peu plus dans sa direction. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient les cheveux blonds presque blancs, d'une couleur quasi irréelle à cette lumière blafarde et Severus vit un sourire narquois s'étendre sur le visage pâle de son vis à vis.

« Que de sarcasmes… Te voilà bien susceptible et pour un commentaire bien anodin qui plus est. Je ne connaissais pas encore cet aspect de ta personnalité, Snape. Enfin, le maître t'attend dans la grande salle du trône et il semblait absolument ravi des informations que tu lui as communiquées cet automne sur cet enfant, elles s'avèrent effectivement exactes et il a enfin découvert l'identité de ce cher bambin.

- Je sais. C'est l'enfant des Potter, j'ai croisé, il y a peu de temps, Regulus qui me l'a appris.

- Je vois… Et comment va ton si précieux Régulus ?

- Je ne te permets pas, Malefoy !

- Serait-ce un sujet sensible ? A ton visage quelque peu revêche, apparemment oui… Mais en tout cas, votre charmant petit couple semble être en odeur de sainteté auprès du Maître ces derniers temps…

- Jaloux, je présume, le favori n'est plus le seul aux yeux du Maître, te sentirais-tu menacé, Lucius ?

- Voyons Severus, comment l'un de vous deux pourrait faire de l'ombre à un Malefoy ? Je suis certain que tu ne crois pas toi-même à tes paroles. Cependant, j'imagine que l'étendue des relations du fils Black, associé à tes compétences et ton intelligence froide et machiavélique sont une mine pour notre Seigneur, mon très cher Sev…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Snape, ne me fais pas l'affront de me confondre avec Crabbe ou Goyle, ne m'insulte pas, je ne suis certainement pas assez naïf et stupide pour croire à ton innocence feinte, tu es un pur Serpentard, tu connais ton intérêt et sais parfaitement comment tirer parti de toute situation.

- Je suppose que cela s'apparente dans ta bouche à un compliment, aurais-je enfin obtenu le respect et la considération du premier des mangemorts ?

- Voyons, mon ami, tu avais déjà tout ceci depuis très longtemps.

- Certainement.

- Au fait, savais-tu que Bella cherchait son cousin tout à l'heure ?

- A quel propos ?

- Une affaire des plus urgentes que notre Seigneur souhaite résoudre au plus vite, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait besoin de la coopération d'un elfe, Regulus avait proposé Kreattur pour la réalisation de cette mission, il y a de cela quelques semaines et apparemment, le Maître a retenu son offre, mais tu me sembles circonspect, peut-être ton tendre ami ne t'en avait-il pas encore informé ?

- Effectivement, je l'ignorais.

- Curieux, j'imagine sans mal que Regulus le fera très rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, ton petit protégé ne pourrait te cacher un fait si important, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie particulièrement, au contraire, elle est même assez distrayante en fait, mais, je suis attendu par le Maître.

- Soit, je te laisse, j'ai moi-même à faire.

- Malefoy. »

Sans attendre davantage, Severus se retourna dans un voltige de robe parfaitement maîtrisé, il aperçut à peine le hochement de tête hautain du blond en guise d'adieu, il entendit par contre clairement le bruit caractéristique dû au transplanage du mangemort vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu, le brun s'engouffra aussitôt par la porte entrouverte de ce manoir à l'abandon. Pour se frayer un chemin, il repoussa légèrement la porte qui grinça dans un bruit des plus sinistres. L'entrée était un vaste vestibule au plafond voûté, s'ouvrant sur un escalier en bois impressionnant, les dessins des moulures sur la rampe semblaient presque effacés par les ravages du temps. Le lustre, à moitié arraché, probablement retenu par quelques magies, était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et des fils fins tissés par les araignées pendaient sur les peintures sans vie, des portraits moldus de la dynastie des Riddle qui guidaient les pas des visiteurs vers le premier étage. Habitué des lieux, le brun avança sans hésitation, même si l'endroit lui laissait toujours une impression des plus sombres. La mort imprégnait véritablement le manoir, chaque mur suintait l'horreur, le désastre et la peur. Il avait eu vent, en espionnant les villageois ces derniers mois, du récit légendaire du triple homicide inexpliqué de Little Hangleton et ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lié à cette tragédie, il ignorait simplement à quel point l'histoire de son Maître se fondait à celle des Riddle.

Arrivé à la seconde porte du premier étage, Severus prit un instant pour se recomposer un visage fermé. Heureusement, il avait très rapidement appris à maîtriser l'occlumancie. Face au Maître, cet art était indispensable, pour ne pas dire vital. Il devait cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres ses doutes de plus en plus importants, de plus en plus présents. Bien avant, l'enfant de Lily qu'il venait lui-même de condamner sans le savoir, il ne parvenait déjà plus à trouver une justification aux actes qu'il devait accomplir en tant que mangemort ; les massacres, les tortures le vidaient toujours un peu plus, il se haïssait pour ce choix qu'il avait fait, adolescent, sous le coup du désespoir et du désarroi. Bien sûr, l'éducation reçue de sa mère était celle des Prince, il avait grandi en apprenant la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, sur les sangs de bourbe, les Serpentards qu'il avait côtoyés tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'avaient conforté dans ce sens, mais Lily s'opposait à ces théories et à l'époque, elle seule comptait à ses yeux. Quand elle lui avait demandé si le fait d'être un sang de bourbe était important pour lui, il avait pris le temps de répondre, ce n'était pas une hésitation, il avait pesé ses mots comme jamais ce jour-là. Non, ce n'était pas important, ça l'était sans doute pour sa mère, pour ses proches, mais pas pour lui. Il respectait Lily, il l'aimait, elle était intelligente, fine, brillante et belle. Il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait répondu, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se positionnait contre sa famille, contre les traditions, contre tous pour elle.

Malheureusement, il y avait eu le jour des buses, le jour où son existence avait basculé. Encore une énième confrontation avec ce prétentieux Potter. Ce sale petit arrogant l'avait poussé à bout, l'avait humilié devant tous, devant Lily. Merlin, il regrettait, il regrettait tellement ces mots malheureux qu'il avait prononcés contre sa meilleure amie, elle ne les lui avait pas pardonnés. Le soir quand il l'avait retrouvé à la tour des Gryffondors, elle lui avait dit de rejoindre ses 'amis' mangemorts puisqu'il semblait tellement en accord avec leurs préceptes de supériorité, il lui avait obéi, il avait écouté Lily comme toujours. Il avait suivi Alecto Carrow, il avait reçu sa marque peu après, maintenant, il restait uniquement pour ne pas laisser Regulus, le jeune Black avait besoin de lui dans cette fosse aux serpents. Il avait été son seul véritable ami depuis des années et une relation forte les unissait désormais. Il ne l'abandonnerait, il ne le trahirait pas comme il l'avait fait pour Lily. Il ne devait plus penser à tout cela, garder son esprit clair et concentré sur un unique objectif, convaincre le Maître d'épargner la vie de la mère, il doutait déjà sincèrement que le Seigneur n'accède à cette demande, il aurait aussi voulu épargner l'existence du jeune Harry mais il ne se faisait aucun illusion. Il connaissait parfaitement la prédiction pour la lui avoir confiée, jamais ce serpent ne laisserait en vie un enfant qui à terme menacerait son règne de pouvoir, il ne pouvait probablement rien pour le fils, mais malgré tout, il ferait tout ce qui lui était humainement possible pour épargner leur vie. Tout.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle vidée de tout meuble, seul un fauteuil au tissu vert sombre transformé magiquement en trône se dressait au fond de la pièce. Apparemment, l'endroit était déserté par les mangemorts, envoyés en quelques missions cruelles et vaines. Il s'avança légèrement et aperçut finalement un étrange conciliabule entre Rodolphus Lestrange, sa femme, Bellatrix et le Maître dans un recoin sombre. Ce dernier s'interrompit à l'arrivée de Severus et se retourna vers lui, le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres restait une énigme pour le jeune brun, ni tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait serpent. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes vertes, mais parfois, il aurait juré que des reflets rouge sang illuminaient les iris de l'homme au teint cadavérique. Les doigts aux ongles élimés, fins et pâles bougèrent dans une invite tacite, l'enjoignant de s'approcher. Severus fit quelques pas et s'inclina modestement :

« Maître, désolé d'avoir autant tardé, la mission que vous m'avez confiée semble en bonne voie.

- Bien, bien. Relève-toi, Severus. Tu es décidément un de mes meilleurs mangemorts, mon fidèle à qui je dois une de mes plus importantes victoires.

- J'ai ouï dire, Seigneur, que vous aviez résolu l'énigme de l'identité de l'enfant.

- Effectivement Severus. Lestrange, Bellatrix, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux autres s'éloignèrent après une dernière révérence devant le Maître, Bellatrix lui lança un atroce rictus qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, il était parfaitement conscient des sentiments de la femme à son égard. Comme Lucius, elle jalousait l'ascension rapide et vertigineuse du jeune homme. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte claqua, le laissant seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Severus, dis-moi exactement comment s'est déroulé ton entretien avec le vieux fou, défenseur des sangs de bourbe et moldus.

- Maître, je dois avouer que je suis surpris d'avoir obtenu aussi vite l'attention du directeur, il a accepté de me revoir dès demain pour discuter de mon éventuelle embauche, je pense qu'il croit à ma volonté de m'éloigner de vous et qu'il songe sérieusement à ma candidature en tant qu'enseignant de Poudlard apparemment comme maître des potions.

- Quelle naïveté ! Cet homme restera une réelle énigme pour moi, comment l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre monde peut être d'une telle candeur, il croit tellement au pardon et à la victoire de son camp qu'il serait prêt à te faire confiance, aveuglément, tu seras, j'en suis certain, un espion parfait, mon brave Severus. J'en suis convaincu.

- Merci, Maître.

- Bien, revenons à ma principale préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. C'est à propos de la prédiction que tu avais surprise dans cette auberge lors de ta première tentative pour obtenir un poste auprès du directeur de Poudard, j'ai enfin pu déterminer l'identité de cet enfant. Les paroles de cette femme évoquaient l'arrivée d'un jeune bébé, né à la fin du septième mois de l'année dont les parents m'avaient à trois reprises défiés, il s'agit du fils des Potter. Il est né le 31 juillet dernier. Je n'ai pu encore me débarrasser de lui, cependant ce n'est qu'une question de quelques jours, voir de quelques semaines.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire, Seigneur ?

- Voyons, Severus, je ne te donnerais jamais une telle information et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Bien sûr, Maître, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Puis-je cependant formuler une requête, mon Seigneur ?

- Fait, je suis toute ouïe, mon fidèle serviteur, ton aide ces derniers temps m'a été plus précieuse que celle de quiconque alors tu mérites bien quelques minutes de mon attention. »

Le brun se tendit légèrement, il savait qu'il risquait de se démasquer en formulant sa requête, il devait être diplomate pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du psychopathe, mais quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il essaierait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver cette famille qu'il avait mise en danger, pour venir en aide à sa Lily adorée et à son enfant. Déjà les dernières paroles de l'homme sur le temps qui lui restait pour les sauver, lui avait littéralement glacé le sang. Il retint son souffle avant de déclarer :

« Maître, je sais que vous croyez en la véracité de cette prédiction, cependant…

- Continue.

- Je pense que cette vieille femme que j'ai aperçu à 'la tête de sanglier' n'est qu'une folle qui cherchait à se rendre intéressante auprès de Dumbledore, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre au sérieux les paroles délirantes de cette apprentie devineresse.

- Je te coupe tout de suite, je ne prendrais pas un tel risque et je compte me débarrasser au plus vite de cet enfant qui pourrait être une menace pour moi dans le futur, je ne laisserais pas une chance à ce nourrisson d'un jour se dresser devant moi.

- Maître, ce n'est encore qu'un petit enfant.

- Et… Viens-en au fait, Severus.

- Je… Je voulais vous demander votre clémence.

- Endoloris ! »

Le jeune homme brun vacilla légèrement, il était habitué à ce type de traitement qui était des plus communs avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître arrêta assez rapidement la torture du sortilège de douleur en relevant sa baguette.

« Bien. Ce point est réglé, mon fidèle Severus, je ne serai aucunement clément envers celui qui menacera mon pouvoir. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu savais que ma réponse sur ce point serait négative, alors, viens-en au fait, à ta réelle demande.

- Effectivement, Maître, je ne pensais pas vous convaincre sur ce point, mais je me dois d'intercéder auprès de vous. Lily Potter, la mère de l'enfant était une de mes amis d'enfance, elle n'est en rien une menace à votre règne et elle compte énormément à mes yeux, je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît, Maître, épargnez-la au moins.

- Surprenant, mon fidèle serviteur, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais intervenir pour sauver la vie d'une femme, sang de bourbe.

- Elle m'a été d'un grand secours par le passé, Maître.

- L'as-tu désiré, dis-moi ?

- Oui, je pense.

- La désires-tu encore ?

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de mes études à Poudlard, Maître. Je ne saurai dire.

- Que ferais-tu pour obtenir ma clémence envers cette femme ?

- Maître, je ferai comme toujours tout ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Tu es si fourbe, mon cher Severus et si intelligent. Et bien, j'ai eu un entretien des plus passionnants, il y a quelques semaines avec Regulus Black.

- Regulus ?

- Je lis de la confusion, Severus, c'est bien la première fois que tu sembles désarçonné devant moi… Oui, je dois t'informer que j'ai eu recours à ta potion de vérité à son insu, il y a quelques semaines.

- Du veritaserum ?

- Oui, mon fidèle Severus. J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes à ton encontre grâce au descendant des Black. Il semblerait que les deux mangemorts qui ont le plus aidé ma cause ces derniers temps soient vraiment très proches, je me trompe ?

- Non, Maître.

- Tu sais qu'il n'était pas avare de compliments à ton égard et dans un domaine en particulier.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Maître ? Que dois-je faire pour obtenir la vie de Lily Potter ?

- Une nuit, simplement une nuit. Acceptes-tu mon offre, mon fidèle ? »

Un silence pesant s'étendit sur la grande salle vide et déserte. Severus eut un haut-le cœur, il se retint juste à temps de plaquer une main devant sa bouche de dégoût. Il se reprit cependant :

« Maître, me promettez-vous de tout faire pour épargner sa vie si j'accède à votre demande ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, alors, acceptes-tu cette offre, Severus Snape ? Il n'y aura pas d'autre chance pour toi.

- J'accepte. »

Le jeune homme retint son souffle alors qu'un rictus moqueur ornait le visage au teint blafard qui lui faisait face, il répondit au brun par un hochement de tête satisfait. Severus n'était pas particulièrement réjoui à l'idée de devenir le fantasme de son Seigneur mais s'il obtenait la grâce de Lily, le sacrifice lui paraissait une misère, il avait pensé qu'il devrait torturer et tuer quelques sorciers ou moldus. Finalement, il n'y aurait que lui qui serait utilisé pour sauver son amie d'enfance.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître, que dois-je faire ?

- Ecoute, mon fidèle, j'ai encore un problème à régler avec Bellatrix et ton cher Regulus, laisse-moi une petite heure, tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre ma chambre au second dans un moment, en attendant, tu pourrais préparer quelques potions au sous-sol pour moi, j'aurais besoin de quelques fioles de 'tortura aguamenta' pour de futurs prisonniers.

- Bien, Maître. »

Severus s'inclina avec respect devant l'homme aux iris de serpent et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bellatrix Lestrange attendait, visiblement impatiente sur le pallier que l'entretien entre les deux hommes s'achèvent enfin. Le jeune brun lui fit un sourire condescendant qui lui valut une œillade assassine et il redescendit rapidement les escaliers aux marches vermoulues qui grinçaient sinistrement à chacun de ses pas. Son maître avait effectivement fait installer au sous-sol une salle pour qu'il puisse préparer les décoctions les plus complexes, nécessaires aux tortures des prisonniers, il s'engouffra dans la salle qui rappelait les cachots de l'école de Poudlard, sombre et froide. C'était le seul endroit du repère des ténèbres où il se sentait presque tranquille, en paix et en quelque sorte en sécurité, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il oubliait un peu sa vie sordide, les tortures et les meurtres lorsqu'il s'adonnait à l'art des potions, il se projetait, il y a quelques années, avec Lily, se rappelant des moments de complicité et de douceur avec la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Evidemment, il connaissait parfaitement les besoins de son Seigneur en potions, il avait déjà préparé plusieurs fioles de 'tortura aguamenta' la semaine dernière et avait suffisamment de réserves pour s'occuper du plus urgent.

Nul doute que son Maître ne tolèrerait pas de lire sur son visage une certaine réluctance à partager sa couche, il devait au contraire se sentir flatter, enthousiaste d'un tel honneur et sans une aide, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'une telle prouesse, même avec ses connaissances étendues en occlumancie, il ne parviendrait pas à lui cacher une nuit entière le profond dégoût que soulevait en lui cette idée. Il s'approcha rapidement de la paillasse et fit léviter jusqu'à lui les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de son projet : deux litchis dont le jus donnait la douceur à la potion lorsqu'on l'associait à la gousse de vanille, des racines de gingembre pour leur pouvoir désinhibiteur. Il commença par tailler en une fine préparation les feuilles de menthe pendant que frémissait dans la liqueur de cerise le jus des deux fruits et la vanille. Il s'affaira, il avait juste le temps pour confectionner le parfait aphrodisiaque avant qu'il ne le rappelle à lui. C'était d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans un grimoire sur les potions de magie noire, la plus puissante des décoctions, à tel point que le ministère avait interdit sa vente, on n'en trouvait que dans quelques boutiques douteuses de l'allée des embrumes.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il versait le contenu du chaudron dans une fiole en verre opaque, il sentit le picotement puis la brûlure caractéristique sur son avant-bras gauche, la préparation fumante avait une odeur des plus agréables, il n'hésita pas une seconde et avala d'un trait la mixture. Il ressentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur dans son corps et avait l'impression que ses vêtements pesaient d'une façon exaspérante sur sa peau électrisée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regagner la chambre de son maître au second, il n'aurait vraisemblablement aucun mal à répondre aux exigences de l'homme tant il se sentait tendu et au bord d'un gouffre. Il referma la porte de la salle des potions et remonta aussi vite que possible vers le lieu où il l'attendait, le Seigneur avait visiblement fait en sorte qu'ils soient seuls au manoir des Riddle car il ne croisa plus aucun mangemort. Il se retrouva devant une porte close et frappa un coup bref contre le bois. Il entendit un 'oui' lointain et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était élégamment décorée et lui rappelait les dortoirs de sa maison à Poudlard. Le lit à baldaquin était immense, protégé par un voilage en velours aux teintes vert sombre, une tapisserie accrochée au mur de droite représentait un serpent majestueux qui étranglait un phénix d'or. Il avança d'un pas, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, la porte se referma avant qu'un corps puissant et des bras n'entourent sa taille fermement. Une voix froide mais terriblement sensuelle susurra contre la peau de sa nuque :

« Alors, mon fidèle Severus, tu es prêt pour cette nuit.

- Oui, Maître. »

Surpris, le jeune brun se sentit poussé délicatement en direction du lit majestueux, les mains fines et pâles aux ongles élimés dansaient sur son torse et accentuaient encore son envie, il en avait presque oublié que derrière lui, se trouvait un des êtres, certes parmi les plus charismatiques qu'il n'ait jamais croisé mais également l'un des plus cruels et machiavéliques. Alors que ses jambes heurtaient le bord du matelas, il frissonna au contact des lèvres fines, humides et froides qui se baladaient langoureusement dans le creux sensible derrière son oreille, une langue taquine se faufilait, caressait, léchait sa peau si délicate, il ne parvenait plus à savoir si son emportement était dû aux effets de la potion aphrodisiaque ou si l'état d'abandon dans lequel il se laissait guider s'expliquait par les talents indéniables de cette bouche aventureuse. Les doigts cessèrent leur découverte talentueuse pour venir se poser sur les boutons de nacre noire et les détachèrent un à un, le col de la robe noire s'ouvrit légèrement et la main droite du Maître s'engouffra entre les pans de tissu habilement dégagé pour caresser délicatement la peau pâle du jeune homme, de la base du cou jusqu'à la clavicule. Le souffle chaud et haletant du Seigneur contre sa nuque le faisait trembler. Quand Voldemort plaqua plus rudement son torse contre lui, le bassin du serpent ondulait contre ses fesses et il ne laissait aucun doute à Severus sur l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Un premier gémissement involontaire échappa de sa bouche et ce bruit sembla satisfaire parfaitement le Maître dont les mains avaient repris leur attaque en bonne et due forme contre chaque attache boutonnée de la robe sombre. Il grogna légèrement quand du pouce et de l'index, Voldemort pinça rudement ses tétons durcis par l'excitation.

« Bien, c'est très bien, mon petit serpent, moi qui pensais que j'aurais du mal à obtenir ta parfaite adhésion et entière collaboration, tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus et surtout je comprends mieux l'enthousiasme de Regulus à ton égard. Tu as un goût exquis. »

L'image de son amant se superposa à celle de son Maître dont il découvrait le talent inimaginable, cette vision de Voldemort lui faisait éprouver des sensations incroyables, il ne le voyait pas, il devait se contenter de s'abandonner à son seul désir, cette exigence était des plus déstabilisantes mais également des plus excitantes, il était de plus en plus convaincu que l'aphrodisiaque n'était pas seul responsable de la tension extrême dans lequel se trouvait son sexe. Il eut soudain un peu froid, sa robe avait été finalement arrachée par magie et se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire sur les lèvres de son Maître qui descendaient le long de son dos, de ses reins. Les doigts longs avaient découvert le creux de son nombril qu'ils s'amusaient à redessiner avec une réelle sensualité. Il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration quand la main gauche qui s'acharnait, il y a encore un instant sur le bas de son ventre, s'empara brusquement de son membre tendu comme jamais, son Seigneur entama un mouvement dur et violent, alors que les baisers à peine esquissés le long de son échine le laissaient pantois, Voldemort alternait avec un facilité déconcertante la douceur et la tendresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau fiévreuse et la dureté, la cadence infernale sur son sexe. Sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce dernier interrompit toute activité sur son corps en fusion, il aurait pu pleurer de frustration. Il implorait, implorait, pour plus de tout, pour plus de lui, il avait l'impression de brûler littéralement :

« Maître…

- Quoi, Severus ? Que puis-je pour ton bon plaisir ?

- S'il vous plaît, Maître…»

Dans un murmure, le mage noir fit disparaître ses propres vêtements, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était réellement bouleversant. Contre sa chute de rein, la tension de celui qui s'apprêtait à le posséder était tellement évidente, le Maître maintenait toujours aussi fermement ses hanches, l'empêchant de se retourner et de voir en face l'homme qui lui faisait perdre en l'instant tout sens commun. Voldemort chuchota dans un soupir sensuel contre son oreille droite :

« Je vais être magnanime pour une fois, je vais soulager ton désarroi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'opposer qu'il se sentit basculer contre le matelas ferme du lit à baldaquin. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui laisse quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, pour qu'il retrouve un peu de sa lucidité mais il aurait fallu pour cela que l'autre homme ne soit pas celui qu'il était, il ne lui permettrait jamais de reprendre conscience, il allait l'achever, lui faire perdre toute raison, toute logique. Le Maître le rejoignit aussitôt, le recouvrant complètement de son corps musclé et imposant, sa carrure haute, son souffle tiède contre son visage. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoula quand les lèvres fines apprivoisèrent les siennes, dans un mordillement, Severus entrouvrit sa bouche que l'autre s'appropria sans attendre, le Maître était en terrain conquis, il partait et revenait furieusement, s'attaquant à cette langue farouche et rebelle. Severus ferma les yeux pour se détendre alors que les mains magiciennes le redécouvraient encore et encore. Elles s'attardèrent et glissèrent inexorablement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, inconsciemment ses jambes s'écartèrent pour que Voldemort adopte une position plus confortable et plus propice à la suite des événements. Il entendit le ricanement moqueur du mage noir :

« Tu es décidément bien plus docile que ce que je pensais mon petit serpent, c'est un véritable plaisir de passer un accord avec toi, tu sais ?

- Maître…

- Contente-toi de savourer… pour l'instant. Nous aurons le reste de la nuit, ensuite, pour que je puisse tirer avantage de cet arrangement. »

La main droite passa en une brève caresse le long de ses lèvres et Severus entreprit avec acharnement de lécher chaque phalange présentée par son Seigneur, il n'avait jamais aussi consciencieusement obéi à un ordre tacite du mage noir :

« Bien, bien, mon brave petit serpent, continue, c'est absolument charmant… Délicieux. »

Après quelques minutes, la main droite du serpent abandonna cette langue aventureuse et joueuse pour se rapprocher toujours davantage des cuisses du jeune homme, il frôla une première fois l'entrée ce qui valut un grognement outragé, deux doigts fins pénétrèrent sans attendre son intimité et il se cambra légèrement sous l'intrusion, à la fois douloureuse et bouleversante tant la sensation qui l'accompagnait était troublante. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette position avec Regulus, le second fils des Black lui avait souvent dit à quel point le fait qu'il le faisait sien était un moment extraordinaire et il s'apprêtait à le découvrir avec un homme qu'il admirait au moins autant qu'il le haïssait, il allait sentir son sexe pulser en lui pour sauver son amie d'enfance, une multitude de sentiments se bousculait en lui : confusion, plaisir, désir, peur, tension, appréhension… Les doigts talentueux heurtèrent sa prostate et un cri étouffé mourut entre ses lèvres fermement pincées, ses dents avaient mordu violemment la peau fine et une goutte de sang apparut, la langue de l'autre homme vint lui enlever cette marque de son abandon avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Il retira ses doigts de cette intimité chaude, laissant Severus confus et profondément frustré mais avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, il le sentit en lui.

« Délicieusement étroit… Détends-toi, mon petit serpent… »

Alors qu'il n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, tellement il se sentait écartelé par la pression de ce sexe en lui, le Maître avança d'un coup brusque et se trouva au plus profond de son corps. Le plaisir l'emportait sur la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au départ. Il expira violemment, son cerveau manquait d'air depuis trop longtemps. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Voldemort se retira, changea légèrement de position et revint frapper durement sa prostate. Il ne put retenir cette fois un gémissement qui s'acheva en un hurlement possédé auquel répondit le mage noir par un 'Oui' d'abandon assez inattendu. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, il refit le même mouvement, inlassablement, toujours un peu plus fort. Son corps était soulevé du matelas et sa tête manqua de heurter une première fois la tête du lit, il était encore plus profondément en lui ce qui paraissait difficilement concevable et se sentait proche de l'implosion. Alors qu'il ne parvenait qu'à se concentrer sur les sensations exaspérantes et bouleversantes en lui, Voldemort se redressa complètement, se retira, le laissant terriblement vide, brusquement privé de cette chaleur. Le Maître semblait ravi de l'abandon du jeune brun et déclara d'une voix sensuelle mais haletante :

« Retourne-toi, mon petit serpent, retourne-toi…

- S'il vous plaît, Maître, par pitié…

- J'ai dit : Retourne-toi »

Severus avait les os en compote, il était au bord d'un orgasme et le manque créé par l'absence des mouvements rudes de ce sexe contre l'intérieur de son corps, la friction de leurs peaux électrisées, le laissaient sans volonté, il était tout bonnement incapable d'obéir au commandement de son Maître. D'une habile pression sur les hanches, ce dernier retourna le jeune brun qui se retrouva sur le ventre.

« Redresse-toi immédiatement, mon petit serpent. »

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, sans doute une des actions les plus éreintantes et difficiles qu'il n'eut jamais à accomplir, il se hissa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise de cette position tellement soumise, à quatre pattes, attendant misérablement que son Maître ne daigne le soulager en le percutant toujours plus intensément. Il n'eut cependant guère de temps à attendre, le sexe imposant et dur le pénétra à nouveau et sa respiration se bloqua littéralement dans sa poitrine. Le bassin de Voldemort claquait contre ses fesses, il sentait ses yeux se voiler sous le coup des sensations imprimées. Il aurait voulu se soulager, sa main glissa vers son entrejambe, il allait commencer à appliquer sur son propre sexe les mouvements brutaux que l'homme prodiguait sur son corps meurtri, mais une des mains fines et pâles aux ongles longs et élimés vint dégager prestement celle du plus jeune. Un 'non' dur l'arrêta dans son intention, il se répandit l'instant suivant, s'écroulant lamentablement pendant que le Seigneur continuait d'aller et venir en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une substance chaude et humide se répande au plus profond de lui. Il le sentit s'arcbouter une dernière fois puis retombait mollement contre son dos en sueur. Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, leur respiration douloureuse, haletante et sifflante se répondait agréablement. Voldemort se dégagea du corps plus petit. Severus reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se retourna pour observer le visage du plus âgé. En cet instant, le regard du Seigneur était différent, son visage semblait plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée, presque détendu, il avait l'impression de découvrir l'adolescent qu'il avait dû être dans une autre vie. Ce dernier lui plaisait bien davantage, il en était là de ses pensées quand une voix profonde et ironique le sortit de sa confusion :

« Alors, mon petit serpent, j'espère que Regulus ne m'avait pas menti sur tes capacités, n'oublie pas que j'ai passé ce marché contre une nuit complète et j'attends de toi une participation sans faille.

- Bien, Maître… »

Le jeune brun malgré les brumes de l'orgasme encore bien présent, bascula au dessus du corps et descendit langoureusement vers le sexe à moitié éveillé du mage noir pour lui accorder la faveur de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, de sa langue… Après tout, Regulus lui disait toujours qu'il lui faisait perdre toute notion lorsqu'il… Et il était homme de parole, il allait honorer son accord. Pour Lily, mais peut-être pas seulement s'il était honnête…

Au lendemain, Severus s'éveilla, engourdi, une douleur sourde et lancinante dans une partie basse de son anatomie. Il s'étira langoureusement et constata sans surprise que la place à côté de lui était vide, froide… Il avait obtenu cette nuit la grâce de Lily, du moins l'espérait-il sincèrement. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas perdre cette fois, il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté pour réparer ses erreurs passées, pour avoir aussi imprudemment confié au Maître le contenu de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue à 'la tête de sanglier'. Il n'abandonnerait pas l'enfant de son amie à une mort certaine sans se battre comme jamais il ne s'était battu, il préférait que Lily soit également protégé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps d'après un grand nombre de ses pairs et ne pas se contenter de la seule parole de son Seigneur, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance. Il avait rendez-vous dans quelques heures avec le directeur de Poudlard, il ne doutait pas qu'Albus Dumbledore protègerait la famille Potter s'il lui parlait des menaces qu'encourait le jeune enfant et pour sauver Lily, il accepterait toute proposition du vieil homme contre son aide, priant intérieurement que l'exigence du directeur soit différente de celle formulée par Voldemort… Vraiment très, très différente…

Voilà, mon premier One Shot sur ce couple peu banal… - certes- J'ai essayé autant que possible d'intégrer les éléments découverts dans le tome 7, tout en les détournant très, très, légèrement, j'espère que je vous ai tous convaincus. Après tout, JKR n'expliquait pas pourquoi Voldemort acceptait la requête de Severus d'épargner la vie de Lily Evans Potter. J'ai remédié à ce léger, insignifiant oubli (à ma façon…)

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une petite review, ça me fera très plaisir… A très bientôt pour d'autres aventures, bisous à tous, Lilywen.


End file.
